Daine and Numair: Life after the immortals war
by Moonsong K'Valdemar
Summary: Chapters 5 and 6 up! DN mush. RR not much of a plot, now they are just living their lives. i may add a plot if i get bored.
1. Default Chapter

I wrote this story during school one day, but originally thought it up one night after finishing ROTG. I was upset because there wasn't enough fluff to read about, so I made up my own. : ) I don't own any of these characters, they all (yep all three of them) belong to the wonderfully talented Tamora Pierce. Not much plot. R rated for safety, though there isn't any details on *ahem* you know. So, enjoy, R & R. It's my first fic. Don't hold back.  
  
It was dark outside. Numair's room was locked and the walls sparkled with his black magic—the room was soundproofed. Numair and Daine were sitting on the bed, passionately kissing. Daine reached up to unbutton his shirt as he does the same to her. Numair broke away, looked her in the eyes and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
Daine sighed, "Numair I love you with all my heart and more. I have never felt this way before. My heart pounds when I'm with you, the blood rushes through my veins. If I don't do something soon, I'm going to explode." Daine laughed. "Making love is supposed to be just that—making love. I am 19, a grown woman, and I am able to make my own decisions. I want this more than anything I've ever wanted before."  
"I know you want this, I want it too. I've never felt this way, either. But the voice in my head keeps whispering that I'm taking advantage of you. I ought to let you go to young men your own age-"  
"Stop it Numair. I know how much it pains you to say that—it hurts me too. I want to be with you, and only you."  
"That doesn't change the fact that I'm 14 years older than you."  
Daine sighed, "Numair, you know as well as I do that age doesn't mean a thing in matters of the heart." That had to get him, she thought.  
She was right. He put his hand on her chin and made her look at him. He kissed her gently. He pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling his hair between her fingers. All other thoughts poured from her mind. The only thing that mattered was Numair. (A/N: I took that from someone, sorry I don't know who, but I liked the way it sounded) Numair loved Daine with a gentleness he didn't know he had.  
  
Daine woke up the next morning, lying in the arms of her much-awaited lover. She smiled, remembering last night, and looked up at him—he was smiling in his sleep. She knew he loved her more than anything. She knew of his fear that she might change her mind someday and want a younger man; she felt the same way about him wanting an older woman. But in the end, they both knew that they would always be together.  
She wriggled upwards in his arms so she could reach his lips with hers. She kissed him; parting his lips with her tongue and felt Numair's body tense at the surprise, then relax as he gave into the kiss. They broke apart to breathe and looked into each other's eyes. "Good morning, love." Numair half-whispered.  
"Good morning. You may want to stick to "magelet," though, in public." She smiled at him.  
"Oh, all right," he sighed. "So what time is it?"  
"I think it's about four hours after the Watch called midnight. I should get back to my rooms before dawn, so no one notices I spent the night here." She smiled again.  
"I guess you're right, but that's not for two more hours, and I don't feel much like sleeping when I can stare into your beautiful eyes," He kissed her eyelids. "Your wonderfully cute nose," He kissed her nose. "And your perfectly shaped lips." He kissed her lips, deepening the passion until they could not breathe, then broke apart again. "How did you enjoy your first experience with a man?" He grinned at her, showing all his teeth.  
"I'll answer that only after you tell me how you enjoyed your first experience with me." She grinned back, nervousness showing in her eyes.  
"Magelet, love, I have never had a more wonderful experience in my life." He kissed her thoroughly, and then broke apart to hear her answer.  
"I feel the same way," she laughed. "Though there isn't much to compare to."  
"So what should we do for two hours? I hardly think we'll stay entertained simply staring into each other's eyes." Numair said.  
Daine grinned mischievously and kissed him. Numair broke apart just long enough to say, "Daine, you have some wonderful ideas." Then they returned to their lovemaking.  
  
When dawn finally arrived, Daine had a tough time getting out of his rooms because every time she put on a piece of clothing, Numair would come up behind her and kiss her neck, seductively, and her clothes would end up on the floor again. She finally got him under control though, by telling him that if he didn't let her go, Cloud was going to bite him the next time she saw him. 


	2. Breakfast and Lunch

This was gonna be a one-shot but fuzzfurry told me to update it. I agree, there was plenty of fluff in SOTL but it wasn't between Daine and Numair. : ( Also, I gotta thank dauther-of-faeries cause she too reviewed. So thanks for the review. This is really short. Mostly because I realize that I have absolutely no plot, and need time to come up with one if I'm gonna continue this story. Also because the silence in this room is deafening and I need to go do something that makes noise, like watch tv or something.  
  
Onua found Daine in the stables at dawn, checking the Riders' ponies. She had the oddest expression on her face…one of extreme ecstasy. "Why are we so happy today?" She asked her as she helped check the ponies.  
  
"Uh….Why can't I be happy? It's a brand new day, the ponies are healthy, and I have the best friends in the world!" With that, she went over and hugged Onua. Then made her way up to the mess hall for breakfast.  
  
"Something is up with that girl." Onua muttered to herself as she followed after her.  
  
Daine was eating breakfast with Evin and Miri. They too knew something was odd about her. When breakfast was over, Miri walked with Daine to give their trays to the servers and then pulled her aside.  
  
"Daine, what is up with you? You know you can tell me." Her eyes pleaded to know why this girl was so giddy.  
  
"It's nothing, really. I'm just so happy that the war is over and life can return to…well as close to normal as it ever is around here." She laughed. Miri just stared at her, not believing a word she said.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me. But, remember, that I'm here if you ever need me." Miri walked out of the mess hall toward the stables to start the morning warm-up. Onua had seen the exchange, and followed Miri to see if she found anything out.  
  
Daine was eating lunch with Alanna the Lioness when Numair came over to join them. He sat next to Daine, but made sure that he sat the proper student-teacher distance from her. Onua came over to sit next to Alanna and noticed that Daine's wild grin had not moved from her face…in fact, it seemed even wider than before.   
  
"So Numair, do you know why our friend here is so happy?" Onua asked.  
  
"I don't know any particular reason…but why should she need one? Numair answered, eying Daine and Onua.  
  
"That's what I told her, but she didn't believe me." Daine said. Their conversation turned toward more innocent talk…the Riders' improvement, the weather, etc. When they finished their meal, Numair walked with Daine out of the mess hall.   
  
"Daine, you're really going to have to be more inconspicuous about this if we want to keep it a secret for now.   
  
"Incon..what?" Numair always forgot that Daine didn't get proper schooling from the Imperial University in Carthak…or any other school, for that matter.  
  
"Inconspicuous, um, hide your insane smile, or they'll know something's up!" He whisper-screamed.  
  
"Oh, well you're not doing very well either, I hear. Rumor has it that you zoned out in your classes this morning with the pages every time wild magic came up." She tried to stifle a giggle, but it didn't do any good. There was a large bush nearby. Numair walked her over to it and pulled her behind it. There, he bent down and kissed her softly until her knees were watery. He held her up just long enough for her to recover, then strode off toward the palace, like nothing happened. "He's so cruel sometimes!" She muttered to herself. 


	3. Vacations

Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm new at this and found that it's hard to write a story unless you have already planned what is going to happen in your mind. So, every night while falling asleep I would pick up the story line in my head. The hard part was finding time to write it down. Thanks for the reviews, hope you feel the same way after this. Not that there's any reason you shouldn't...  
  
I do not own any of this. The credit goes to Tamora Pierce. All I did was continue Daine and Numair's lives.  
  
Takes place same day, but later in afternoon.  
  
Daine and Numair were sitting against a rock by the pond where Numair first showed Daine her magic and they saw the undine. They were talking about life a little, but mostly just enjoyed being in each other's arms. They heard the bell announcing suppertime.  
"I suppose that means we should go eat." Numair told her.  
"But if we leave, we'll have to go back to the student-teacher relationship." Daine complained, wrapped in Numair's arms.  
"I know that, but aren't you hungry?"  
"Yes, but I can ignore that as long as I'm here with you, in your arms." She looked up at him and kissed him.  
"How about, if we go eat, I'll talk to Jon about a vacation." He was ready to say almost anything to get her to eat; he was a big guy, and needed his food.  
"Could we? Just the two of us?" She asked, turning around to face him.  
"Of course we can. I'm the most powerful mage in Tortall. If Jon doesn't agree to with me, there is a long list of things I can do to him to convince him otherwise." Daine heard the danger in his voice and shivered. He kissed her forehead.  
"You are certainly not someone I would want as an enemy." She said.  
"As of now, and for eternity, you are as far away from my enemy, as Ozorne was an ally." She grimaced at the name but smiled at the point of the comment.  
"I love you too Numair." They kissed passionately. When they came up for air, Numair spoke. "So, we can leave tonight, or tomorrow morning. But keep in mind that I'm eating before we leave, whenever that may be. "Then I suggest we go eat supper now, because I want to get as much time alone with you as possible. He smiled, kissed her softly, and then rose to head towards the mess hall.  
  
"We're doing an experiment and need lots of open space with no disruptions. You know as well as I do that finding that here would be a miracle. Therefore, we are going to my tower for one week and wish not to be disturbed." Numair announced to the monarchs that night after supper, while Daine packed their things. "We will be leaving shortly."  
"Very well, however I want you back here in seven days sharp." Jon told him with a wave of his hand to signal his dismissal.  
  
Numair left their majesties and headed down the corridor, out the door and off towards Daine's room. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled at her. "We're all set." They said at the same time, and laughed.  
"Spots is saddled up and ready to leave. (A/N: I don't know how many other people remember, but in the first few pages of Wild Magic, Daine tells Onua that she rides mostly bareback but can use a saddle). They swung their saddlebags over their shoulders and went to mount up.  
Daine knew that Cloud and Spots knew the trail so she rode close to Spots and snuggled into the crook of Numair's arm. (A/N: I know it takes like a week or two days, (I don't know how I have those numbers in my head,) to get to his tower, but in my story it's gonna take a couple of hours). Daine was asleep after about a half an hour and Numair meditated.  
  
When they arrived, Numair positioned Cloud so Daine was leaning against a wall. He knew she would stay there and adjust her position if Daine moved. He unsaddled and brushed Spots, then swung the saddlebags over his shoulders. He walked over to Cloud and gently lifted off Daine. He held her against him, using his knee to stabilize her, and brushed Cloud quickly. Then he apologized for the short grooming, but knew she understood why it was short. He cradled Daine and quietly carried her up to his bedchambers. He opened the door and pulled down the covers with his Gift, so as not to wake Daine. He laid her down and put the saddlebags on the floor in a corner. He took off her boots, breeches, and tunic. (A/N: Just in case someone forgets, the tunic is the thing that goes over the shirt, so she wasn't down to her breastband.) He then changed into a nightshirt and climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her pulled her close. As soon as he was settled in, he was fast asleep, dreaming about Daine. 


	4. Picnic

I don't have much to comment on b/c I am typing this right after posting chapter 3. I'll have more for comments next chapter, assuming you review!!!  
  
Daine woke up at dawn. She knew she was in Numair's arms, but she was a little bewildered as to where she was. Then she remembered last night and assumed Numair carried her upstairs. He must have been really quiet and gentle, she thought, because I'm generally a light sleeper. Numair felt her move and woke up, sort of.  
"Good morning, love." She said when she saw he was awake.  
"Magelet, must you always wake so early on vacation?"  
"It's a habit. And it's good for you."  
"For you, maybe, not for me." Daine made a face at him. "Well, now that I'm up, what's for breakfast?" He asked.  
"How about good old porridge and toast?"  
"Sounds good to me. Are you going to serve me breakfast in bed?"  
"You sound so pathetic. Aren't you the one who's supposed to serve me breakfast in bed?" She raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Since when do we follow tradition?" He said, matter-of-factly.  
"You make a good point, Master Mage. But you realize that I'll have to leave to get it." He had pulled her closer, almost falling back asleep.  
"Oh," he groaned. "Ok, I guess it's worth it. I'm really hungry." She laughed and got up. She threw on her breeches and ran downstairs. She returned a few minutes later and they ate together.  
  
When they finished eating, Numair went to his study to research for his next experiment while Daine brought the tray downstairs and checked on the horses. They got so caught up in what they were doing that neither of them were surprised when they heard the distant bells of Pirates' Swoop call midday, and realized they were hungry again. Daine went to find Numair in his study. When he saw her in the doorframe, he smiled and waved her over. He took her in his lap and kissed her softly. "How about I treat you to lunch now with a picnic?" He asked.  
Daine's face lit up. "That sounds wonderful! I'll go get the food ready." Numair was well known for not packing enough food to fill his stomach.  
"I'll come watch you." They both laughed and went to the kitchen.  
  
They put the food on Cloud and Spots, so they could walk hand-in-hand through the forest. When they found a clearing, they unloaded the food and sat down. They talked about life at the palace, and their friends. Dessert was chocolate cake. It was very messy and Daine ended up with it all over her face.  
"Let me get that for you, magelet." Numair leaned over and started giving her tiny, little, kisses right around her lips. Daine felt shivers go down her spine. Suddenly, she couldn't take it any more. She put her hands on his head and guided his lips to hers. She kissed him with so much passion that it surprised both of them. Their hearts raced, their veins pounded with blood. Their hands ran over each other's bodies so that they could feel that wonderful shock that seemed to run through their bodies whenever they touched. Soon, their clothes were in a pile on the ground and they were showing each other, once more, how much they loved each other, and couldn't live without the other.  
  
I know this one is kinda short, but it seemed like a good place to cut it off. 


	5. Romantic Evening

Thanks for all the reviews. I know some people write personal replies to their reviews, but no one really wrote anything that seemed to need a reply...just "I love it, update" you know? So if you want me to reply to your review, give me something to reply to. I hope that didn't sound mean...it's just supposed to be matter-of-fact. Disclaimer: I don't own any of this...just love it a lot.  
  
Traveling back from the forest, Daine was riding "piggy back" (A/N: I doubt that's what they would call it in Tortall) on Numair. Her head was resting on his right shoulder. There wasn't any reason why Daine couldn't walk; but this way their bodies were touching more than hand-in-hand. Numair had used his Gift to hold her to him so he wouldn't have to keep re-settling her higher on his back. This way, neither Daine nor Numair had to hold on to each other, but they did anyway. Daine loved the fact that his Gift was holding her to him; she was being hugged by his entire essence.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Daine was saying. "It's not working. Those words don't mean enough. Why aren't there any words to describe this tremendous feeling I have about you?"  
"Well, sweet, because it is such a rare feeling that no one thought it necessary to make up words for it. And the people whose job it is to make up words are so absorbed in their job that they don't have time to go out and experience the feelings that they write words for. Understand?"  
"Just barely. That was quite confusing." She laughed a little. "I'll make one up." They walked on in silence for a few minutes while Daine was trying to come up with a word. "It's too hard. Words just can't describe enough." Suddenly, the most incredible, and beautiful sound came out of her mouth.  
"What, in the name of Mithros was that?" Numair looked at her.  
"I don't really know...it's like thousands of animal voices came together to give me voice to describe my feelings."  
"It sounded a little like the mythical creatures called sirens (A/N: I don't think is spelled that right) which lure men away by singing. Only, this was not in any way hypnotizing...just.... beautiful." He turned his head towards hers and kissed her softly.  
  
They arrived at the tower and Daine regretfully climbed off of Numair. They unloaded their leftover picnic and brushed the horses. From there, they took their stuff into the kitchen and started putting things away.  
"I've got an idea." Daine said. "I'm going to teach you one of the games that kids play in Galla."  
"Ok, as long as it doesn't hurt." He laughed.  
"Come on, we need 4 pieces of different colored chalk, and something we can use as a spinner."  
  
They got the supplies and went out to the front porch. Daine drew five circles using each color in a square like pattern. Then she drew the spinner. (A/N: The game is Twister if you haven't yet guessed...and they're playing it so their bodies will get to touch a lot) She explained the rules to him and asked him to use his Gift to spin the spinner once they got started. They played for about an hour; they were both quite good because Daine is small and flexible but Numair has long arms and legs. The game ended when Numair had to get his right arm onto the other side of the grid, weaving his way in and out of Daine's arms and legs. They fell on the ground on top of each other laughing.  
"Ok," Numair said when he caught his breath. "My turn to teach you a game that kids play in Carthak. Help me find 48 small stones that are about the same size." When they had the stones, Numair dug two rows of six circles each, then two bigger holes on each end. (A/N: You guessed it! Mancala) "You have to try to get as stones as possible by choosing a pile and putting one in each hole as you go. You do drop one in your hole, but not in mine." (A/N: There are so many different variations that I'm not going to explain all of the rules.) They played for about an hour, learning many different ways to play.  
  
When they decided they were hungry, yet again, they went into the kitchen and washed up. They decided to have chicken and vegetables. Numair roasted the chicken, and Daine boiled the vegetables. Numair put candles around the room and lit them. They sat down to eat.  
"My compliments on the chicken. It is neither raw nor burned." Daine said after a few bites.  
"Well, there are advantages to being able to hold the fire at a steady temperature and turning the chicken at a steady rate." Numair had done the whole thing with his Gift, so he basically followed Daine around the kitchen, grabbing food here and there. "The vegetables are also good. Not too crispy, but not soggy." He told her. They finished their dinner talking about their friends.  
"You know," Daine said, "with all the rolling around in dirt and then falling during that game, we could both really use a bath." She smiled mischievously. "Would you like to join me?"  
"How could I say no to that?" He said sweetly. They cleaned their dishes and walked upstairs to the bathing room. Daine pumped the water into the basin while Numair heated it with his Gift. Daine walked over to Numair and started undressing him. He did the same to her. They climbed into the washbasin, Daine leaning her back against Numair's chest.  
"Mmmmm," Daine moaned. "This is wonderful." After about twenty minutes of just sitting and soaking, Numair grabbed a washcloth, rubbed some soap on it and proceeded to wash Daine. He started on the back of her neck, moved to her right shoulder and down the outside of her arm. Then he went up the inside of her arm, across her breasts and chest and down the inside of her left arm, changing direction at her hand, and back up the outside. When he got to her shoulder, he did little spirals all across her back. Then he did her legs in the same pattern that he washed her arms. When he finished, Daine took the cloth from him and proceeded to wash him in the same pattern. When they were done, Numair pumped some water into a bucket to rinse off with. Then they climbed out and wrapped themselves in towels. When they were dry, they walked into the bedchamber and climbed into bed. Daine leaned into Numair as close as she could as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. 


End file.
